The Basses
by sweden99
Summary: Nicole Bass, the daughter of Blair Bass (Waldorf) and Chuck Bass, and the little sister of Henry and Dylan Bass.


The Basses

This is my first fanfic ever, so be nice haha. I'm Swedish, so maybe the grammar or the spelling isn't correct. This is like a sneak peak or something, and then if anyone likes it I will post more.

I'm Nicole, a fourteen year old girl who lives in New York on the Upper East Side. You all have probably heard about my parents, the succesful fashion designer Blair Waldorf and the entrepreneur Chuck Bass. I also have two older brothers, Henry and Dylan. Henry just turned twentyone and goes to Yale, while Dylan hasn't ever turned eighteen and still lives home. I love my life, I really do. But sometimes it's so much pressure, school, friends and boys. I mean, I want to have good grades, but when I really try to succes in school, it's like my social life disappears. My best friend Adriana just likes to party and drink alcohol while making out with different guys, so she's not really someone you can study with. Sometimes it just feels like I'm so different from all of my friends.

Anyway, tonight my dear (extremely annoying brother) comes home for a family dinner. Great... It's not that I don't love my brother (or brothers), but they are so good at everything they do and I envy them so much. Sometimes they also act like I don't exists, losers. Family dinner has somehow become obligatory and is completely impossible to skip, so I put my Tory Burch-flats on and went downstairs. I found my brother Henry in the lounge hugging my mother. "Nicole, finally", my father said. "I couldn't find my flats", I lied and hugged Henry. Dylan laughed. "Are you okay? Or do we need to take you to the hospital?", he said sarcastically. "Dylan", my father warned him. "Haha, really funny", I said back. "So Henry", my mother said and tried to change subject. "How's Yale?" Henry cleared his throat and sat down on the couch. "Good", he said and and and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Already?" I said. "Shut up." My mother and father went to the kitchen to see if the food was ready and Dylan quickly took a sip of the whiskey. "If you tell, I will kill you", Dylan said and looked seriously at me. "I wasn't planning on telling anyway" I said offended. Our parents came back and told us that the food was ready and together we walked to the dining room. "Dad", I said. "Yes?" he said and sat down at the top of the table. "Dylan just drank of the whiskey." Dylan looked angrily at me and whispered the words: "I will kill you". "Is that true, Dylan?" my father said serioulsy. "No, of course not." "Good, 'cause you know that we have a non tollerans to drinking alchol while you're under eighteen in this house." "Eh, I'm not that stupid", I said and took my mobile out of my pocket and showed a picture of Dylan drinking from the whiskey glass. "Dylan, you're grounded", my father said. "What?!" he burst out and Henry laughed. "This is not okey, Henry, offering your younger brother alcohol", my mother said. "It's not like he doesn't drink. Nicole does it too", Henry said. I froze and avoided eye contact with my parents. "Well then you're both grounded", my father said and ironically took a sip of his glass of wine. "I would like to see you both in my office after we finished dinner." I looked angrily at Henry, but I guess I deserved it. "Am I making myself clear?" my father said. "Yes", Dylan and I muttered. But then I remebered something: "What about Adriana's birthday party?" Henry laugehd. "You're grounded, do you know what that means?" he said. "You're not going", my father said. "But it's my best friend!" My father shook his head. "Mom?" My mother turned at my father. "Chuck?" she said and my father shook his head again. "When I was grounded once, I missed Tom's birthday party", Henry said reffering to _his_ best friend. "Wow, great story, Henry", I said and left. "Wait, we're not finished yet", my father said. "FML", I whispered. "What was that?" my father asked. "Nothing", I said. "I just said dinner was good."


End file.
